Holding On to You
by L.Medora
Summary: Finn is finally realizing the wonderful awesomeness that is Kurt, happiness to ensue! M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Finn POV**

My heat's pounding as I walk through the hallways at school, making my legs all numb and noodly. Maybe I should have stayed in the music room…I tried and failed three times to even open the door, considering what I was going to do, before actually leaving. But I need to do this. It's not just about me wanting to anymore, it's about finally facing up to who I am and not turning to run back and forget this whole thing. My legs seem to know just where to go since they keep carrying me forward. I see the row of lockers in the distance with a few kids lined up, gathering their things. But I'm only focused on one.

As I see him, all my memories poke at my skull, making this so much more difficult. All those times Puck would shove this kid into lockers as a reflex to anybody he didn't like, and I only defended him a few times. How, before Glee, I used to ignore the fact that he even existed, though it's really impossible right now. Then I remember the slushy…how he took one for the team…for me. Then the guilt really settles in. He gave me that hurt puppy face for weeks after that day.

But then I remember one of the many reasons I'm doing this in the first place and it gives me just enough strength to take those final steps and stop in front of the locker. The smile. Even when I've totally put this poor kid down, he's always smiling at me and it makes me feel…warm.

"Kurt," I say, surprised I even managed that with how nervous I am. Kurt turns towards me and smiles, probably hoping to pass it off as a welcome surprise. He probably doesn't know that I've noticed how every time he sees me, his whole face kinda glows. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course," he says, turning to me with his full attention. I notice how all of his clothes seem to be especially nice today, almost as if he knew what I was doing and purposefully wanted to distract me. Did he always have to be so…clean? Even the shining hair on his head which always seems to be made up is like a beacon, but that's probably just me wishing for anything to distract me from this.

"Can we talk…in private?" I ask, mentally cringing at how choppy my speech gets when I'm nervous. Mom offered to sign me up for speech classes, but I knew other kids would find out, so I just practiced by myself a lot. "I think the choir room's empty."

"Sure," he nods and follows as I lead the way, trying to ignore the fact that I feel his ever so near presence like a fire burning to my left side. God, let me die quickly before I make a fool of myself…

**Kurt POV**

Oh God…he probably has no idea that I'm more scared now than I've ever been before. He just asked me to have a conversation…_Finn Hudson,_ my one true love and forever my Elvis, Finn! The one person who never asks to hold a real conversation, so now I'm really nervous. It makes it all the worse that it has to be a private conversation. If I do anything wrong or embarrassing, I can't hide it by blaming Mercedes, or preferably Rachel.

He pulls up a chair for me in the choir room and I sit, really wishing that I knew what's going on in that head of his. Maybe he's noticed me staring…oh, but I've been so careful! I've made him too uncomfortable with my constantly flirtatious behavior and now he's going to ask me to back off, isn't he? I try to keep my expression neutral, but I'm sweating through my cashmere.

"Okay," Finn begins, taking many deep breaths before he starts to pace. "So…I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"A dangerous activity for any man," I agree, flicking the hair away from my face. I don't want to be blind while he crushes my heart.

"And, well, lately I've been coming back around to you," he admits, pausing to stare at me wide-eyed before he picks up the pacing again. "So, if you ask me if I'm sure about this, just know that _I'm sure_."

"Finn, what is it?" I ask with a light chuckle, but that one little nervous note manages to disrupt my voice. He stops, mid pace, and turns towards me. He doesn't even know how beautiful he is…dorky, scared, sleepy, or high on vitamin D, that angel face is the most beautiful thing I know. But right now he's scared out of his mind. I can tell. It hurts.

"Kurt, I'm going to ask you something and I'd really like it if you'd be honest," he says quickly as his face turns pale. Even his choppy speech is adorable… "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do," I say quickly with a light shrug, hoping he doesn't press further into it. But I have no such luck.

"No, I mean, _really _like me, like, almost love me?" he asks, gulping afterwards.

I choke. I can't lie to him…not now. But my throat has a mind of its own, tightening around my voice box as if to say _mine!_ I feel my eyes as they turn slightly red and puffy with tears…how embarrassing. So I promptly look off to the side, hoping to keep my last shred of dignity and not be totally overwhelmed by Finn's smoldering eyes.

"Yes," I say quietly. I shut my eyes tightly and wait for him to speak. It all comes down to this…he'll tell me that he has enough to deal with without my googly eyes following him. I make him extremely uncomfortable and I have to stop. When he says nothing, I feel a tear find its way down my cheek.

"Cool," Finn finally whispers. My eyes widen drastically as my head whirls around to face him and my jaw drops. He's smiling. Finn is actually smiling after what I just said. In fact, he looks a little…relieved. I'm more than confused, though totally ecstatic, as he pulls up a chair to sit across from me.

"Finn, have you been taking your vitamins?" I asked, my voice cracking embarrassingly. He looks up at me and smiles even wider, somewhat comically.

"No, Kurt, I swear," he laughs, breathing deeply as though to reassure himself. "I just needed to know. I mean, I _knew_, everybody does. But I needed to hear it from you. Make sure it's not just a stupid rumor that Puck came up with, you know?"

"Why, may I ask?" I say, cursing my stupid tears for beginning to fall a little more freely. He looks up at me and smiles. My heart literally comes to a stop as he reaches out…and wipes my cheek clean. It's all coming together, yet it's not. This is my every dream come true, him coming to terms with my devotion and maybe even finding some of it in himself. But then again, this is Finn Hudson, star quarterback, head jock, every cheerleader's dream boyfriend. The shining star of Glee. There is no way a guy like that has his hand lingering on my cheek…

**Finn POV**

I did it…it's finally out there. No more secrets, white lies, or wondering. Kurt knows and I really didn't have to say anything. By that adorably scared out of his wits look, I know he knows. But I think he's gone into shock. He's been staring, unblinking, for at least five minutes, his mouth making that perfect O shape. And now I'm worried.

"Kurt?" I ask quietly. Did I make a wrong move? I mean, he _did_ just admit that he feels that same. I pull my hand back, wet with his tears, and curl it into my stomach, holding it there. His mouth closes slightly as he looks down at my hand and he gulps nervously.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" he asks breathlessly. He shuts his eyes tightly, that angelic face contracting painfully. "I…I couldn't stand it if…"

"Oh, no, no, no!" I say quickly when I realize what he's thinking. I reach out and take his hand in mine, though he stubbornly keeps his gaze averted. "Trust me, Kurt, it took me weeks to figure this all out and even more time to get up the courage for all this. I understand where you're coming from, I mean, we do have a kind of sorted history. But I'd never play you like that."

He looks up at me with his wide eyes, glistening with tears, and lined red. I can't help but think he's beautiful, even in this state. He's _Kurt_, the expert of beauty. But I really just want that smile back. I feel bad enough knowing that those tears are there because of me and I just want to make it all better. So I stand up, pulling him with me.

"What are you doing?" he asks, thoroughly confused.

"Just…I …" I really don't know how to tell him. So I place both my hands on his shoulders and he looks at each one nervously. I take two steps forward which is just enough to close the space between us and wrap my arms around him gently. I can feel his rapid heartbeat like butterfly wings against my chest as he relaxes and hugs me back. I smile to myself as he leans his head into my shoulder and I know everything will be alright.

AN: please review and let me know if I should bother with it!!


	2. Chapter 2

I've been in a fog all day, wondering if what happened with Finn wasn't just some kind of mid-quiz fade out dream. But I've been staring at that boy all day and every time he turns around in his seat to cheat with Britney and Santana, he makes sure to send me meaningful looks and I always blush while trying to mask it. Thankfully, there had only been two classes left at that point, so I got to suffer through gym in peace with only the worries of being used as target practice.

So here I stand. Waiting for the bell to ring so that I can run to my car. I feel like such a wimp trying to hide from him… Finn has basketball practice right after school and there's a direct window between where I stand and the parking lot that his final class cuts right through. I never thought I would live to experience the day when I _don't _want to talk to Finn. It honestly feels like the end of the world. The final bell rings and I quickly walk towards the lot. I would run, but I love my skinny jeans and must treat them with kindness.

"Am I weirding you out?" Finn asks, suddenly appearing at my side. I yelp and jump back from the surprise; he looks as scared as I probably do.

"You may want to look into wearing a bell," I say sourly, slowing down as I continue to walk.

"That'd be interesting…but really, is this too much for you?" I can hear the concern in his voice and it plucks a delicate note on my heart strings.

"No," I tell him, frowning slightly. "I'm just still debating whether or not this is an intricate plan that will ultimately have me thrown in another dumpster with your old friends laughing at me."

"Come on," Finn says with a joking smile. "You _know_ the guys aren't that smart!"

"I figured as much when I had to explain what a thread count was," I say, speeding up a little.

"A what?" he asks with a confused expression.

"Nothing," I said dismissively. I stop at my car and turn to face Finn directly. It's strange how every time I look at him, I can feel like I'm the most depressing sight in the world while at the same time floating on Cloud One. I've never been so confused before and I don't like it. "I want to believe you, Finn, God, I _so_ want to believe that everything you told me before is true. But like you said, we do have a rather…sorted history, if that's the proper word for it. I just find it difficult to believe that you of all people would suddenly join my team."

"Total understanding over here," he says, holding up his hands submissively. "But I'll get you to understand. Not so sure how, but I'll find a way. You won't be bored for a long time, I promise. I think I've actually got a decent idea or two up my sleeve."

"Like…what?" I ask, shifting my weight, failing to disguise my interest.

His beautiful face scrunches with concentration and his chews his lip absently. I watch with rapt attention, not sure I really want to know. He suddenly smiles and looks up at me. I don't like that gleam in his eyes even though it makes his more masculine features pop.

"Forget teams, Kurt," he says in a low purr. Hearing my name said that way makes me gasp and the world surrounding Finn suddenly melts away. "Forget titles and rumors. Forget this school, all those people in it, hell, forget this _planet_. Right now, all I know for a fact is that I want to be near you, and not just like, physically. I want to know more about you. Kurt, you're special. I want you to know exactly how I feel over here, because I don't want to be alone in this. I don't want to be alone…without you."

I can only stare at him in awe. My name and those words and that voice all in one stream of music to my ears numbs out the rest of my senses. Finn's strange new aura suddenly fades and he's light and friendly again. He reaches out to tilt my chin back slightly and he smiles proudly at his handiwork before turning to walk away from me.

"See you at Glee," he calls out to me.

*

I watch my dad, watching football on TV, and wonder if I should tell him. I mean, he's the epitome of _guy_, after all. It's not like he'd be able to help. At most, he would dutifully, if not awkwardly, pledge his support for me and try to forget it later. It makes me sad to think about. Then again, he's my _dad,_ he needs to know these things, right? And he's been really cool lately, so maybe he'd be able to help.

"Dad?" I say when the game goes on commercial.

"Yeah, Kurt?" he says, the words almost blending together. He begins stuffing his dinner into his mouth, barely stopping to chew. I know he just wants to finish it before the game comes back so that it won't be flying out of his mouth while he cheers on his team.

"You know Finn Hudson?" I ask, shifting uncomfortably in my chair.

"Yeah, the uh, quarterback, right?" he says, squinting off into the distance as he remembers the one time I had introduced them. "Your Glee friend."

"Yeah, that one…" I look down at my own plate of uneaten food. I usually eat before Glee practice, but I'm much too queasy. "What do you think of him?"

"Great arm, that kid," Dad nods appreciatively. "Why?"

"Well…lately something's been up with him." I'm still trying to word it together when Dad's normally blank expression hardens into slight concern and a little anger. I like to call it the Me face because he reserves it only for me and my issues.

"What kind of thing?" he asks. I can tell this makes him more than a little uncomfortable.

"I think…well, I think he might be into me."

Dad arches his eyebrows, clearly caught off guard and leans back in his chair. "The quarterback's gay? Really?"

"I guess so," I shrug, masking my slight hurt at him using the term so easily.

"Well, good for you then." I look up at my father, wide eyed and astonished. It couldn't be…just too impossible. But lately those things had been happening all around me. Not only was he okay with me possibly having a boyfriend, but he actually looked kind of proud. Did football really mean so much that it impressed him I might be with the quarterback? My brain feels like it's been over loaded. Nope…too much. Too weird for me. If I don't give up on trying to figure out this most crazy turn in my life, I might go insane.

"I'm going to be late for Glee," I mumble, stumbling away from the table. But as I walk towards my basement bedroom, I can't help but smile. If this is all just one long, vivid dream, it isn't so bad.

**Finn POV**

I'm starting to finally realize just how lucky I am. I'm sitting in the choir room, early because Kurt's always there before me and I'm too excited to wait for everybody else. So I'm all alone, feeling like I really _have_ been taking my vitamins because I am just too happy to be natural. I stand up, eagerly watching the door as people begin filing into the room. The first person is Rachel who purposefully looks away from me. Then the big crowd comes with Mercedes who leads me on to think that Kurt is usually there when she is. Now I'm worried again. It's like I'm cursed to always do just the wrong thing and drive people away from me with my stupidity. I feel like such an idiot thinking that I could use my sexy voice and hope for a thumbs up from Kurt.

He walks in after Schuester which means he's late. He looks tired and he's wearing the same clothes he wore to school earlier. Everybody notices _that_ difference and their loud chatter turns to quiet whispers behind hands. But Kurt, being as wonderful as he is, holds his chin high and takes his usual seat beside Mercedes.

Mr. Schue gives us the opening speech about how things are going and the next big thing he's really excited for, but for once, I'm not cheering and smiling with everyone else. I'm watching Kurt, feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush, hoping nobody else notices my behavior. Rachel does. Every once in a while I notice her staring at me as if in deep thought. I know we left off on peaceful terms, but we've been kinda distant from each other, so there's no reason for her to care about what's going on in my life. Then again, she used to be uncomfortably obsessed with me up until that point, so she may know me better than anybody. And she does _love_ gossip. I wonder if she'd be happy for me…

I'm thankful for the distraction when we begin our vocal stretches on the piano then go through our songs. I'm feeling much better by the time we sing Don't Stop Believing. It's like my home base for music. I'm myself again when that final note dies out and I can relax, feeling more happy than I normally do. Things will work out with Kurt, hopefully. We are _so_ gonna take Regionals. Everybody will win.

Schue leaves to go get something he left in his classroom, so everybody's got a few minutes to relax. I snicker as I see almost everybody whip out their cell phones or immediately begin talking in their own little groups. But then I notice something that makes my heart beat just a little faster and I'm walking down that hallway all over again with my nerves on the fritz and all my terrible memories flooding back into my head. Kurt slowly takes the seat beside me, being delicate and proper in a way I used to think was just kind of funny.

"How are you?" he asks politely. I shrink back slightly, almost hurt that he acts as though I didn't spill my heart to him in this very room.

"I'm fine," I shrug, sitting up until I'm just barely taller than he is. I know how much he opposes slouching. Thank God Puck is out sick and not here to distract me from this, which he totally would. "You?"

"Better," he says, smiling at me like he always does. I return the gesture even though I'm screaming inside with so many thoughts and emotions that I just can't sort out. "Than before, that is. I'm feeling a lot better."

"So…you're not mad or anything?" I ask worriedly.

"Why would I be angry?" he asks. "You know how I feel about you, and about this. And I guess you would really make a terrible actor, so you're not lying. But we really started this the wrong way, so why don't we have a do over? I mean, you caught me _way_ off guard today."

"Sure, anything!" I promise, beaming gleefully. I never knew that all that "think positive" stuff our peer counselors preach would actually work. I should thank them the next time I happen to walk in on one of their meetings. But I know that will never happen again, so I'll just be thankful and forget about it.

"Great," Kurt says, relief flooding his face. I wonder what he was so worried about in the first place. I suppose he has his own reasons.

The rest of practice ends quickly and everybody is eager to go home. They all seem really tired, but I'm not paying them much attention. I'm too busy explaining my favorite video game to Kurt. I forget how we got onto that topic of conversation, but he doesn't mind letting me rant which only proves how great he is. He's not tuning me out or anything like Quinn used to do when she wanted to feel like a supportive girlfriend, or how I did the same to both her and Rachel.

I finally have nothing left to say and we both walk in peaceful silence to Kurt's car. I'm parked all the way across the lot, but I don't mind walking over there afterwards.

"So…" Kurt sighs as he pulls out his car keys. He looks down at the glossy paint which is extra shiny since it had rained earlier. He's got that lost puppy face again…the one I can't stand because it makes me feel so guilty. I reach out and lightly brush a finger across his cheek. He looks at me and smiles warmly before holding onto my hand tightly.

"We really need to have a meeting that doesn't last for only a few minutes," I say. He chuckles and I can't help but notice the hopeful spark in his eyes.

"Til tomorrow, then?" he says sadly.

I nod and he turns to leave, but I've still got his hand and I pull him back to me. This time he's ready and returns my embrace instantly as though he never wants to let go. I find myself wishing he never would, even though I know he's got to.

AN: ends with another hug…for now o.O My run of innocence is ending so things may get a little graphic next…oh well! Just a side note, I have at least three more chapters already written out because math notes really having nothing on Finn/Kurt. And even when my teacher gave me detention for writing so much and not concentrating, I just finished chapter 4 in detention…wow, this is addicting. Anyway, enjoy!

Reviews=love!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Finn POV **

I wake up early today. It's not like I set my alarm clock or anything; my mind just suddenly got an adrenaline rush or something and decided it was time to wake up. Kurt was the first thought that came to mind. I am _definitely_ losing a grip on myself. For the past few weeks, he was just a recurring thought that appeared just enough to make me realize that I'm totally into him. Not just dudes in general. Only Kurt. But since getting the truth out in the open, it's like he's constantly with me, in my head, confusing me. It's been five days since then and my whole world is a'spinnin.

We've been hanging out a lot—at lunch, after school, between classes—pretty much whenever we saw each other, we didn't part until we absolutely had to. Honestly, this week has been heaven. I know his wonderful mind like the back of my hand, he lets me spill my heart to him, and there's a lot to spill. I was surprised to find how relieving it could be. I used to think it was just a chick thing to talk like that, but it really feels great.

I decide to drop in on him before school. What more perfect way to start off my Friday? My mother smiles to me as I'm in a hurry to leave. She doesn't ask why I've been so happy lately—she just enjoys seeing me this way. She's got to be the coolest mom ever…I'll have to tell her that someday. But if I want more than just a few moments with Kurt, I need to hurry.

His dad answers the door when I arrive at his house. I honestly hadn't been expecting that. He narrows his eyes at me, looking me up and down in a quick evaluation. Then he rolls his eyes and smiles in a friendly way before letting me in. I'll have to ask Kurt later…Kurt…I quickly make my way to his basement bedroom which, I think, is pretty awesome since it's three times as big as mine.

As I bound down the stairs, I see Kurt and my heart beats so fast, its hum is nearly silent. He's leaning over the sink, splashing water all over. I quietly sneak towards him, tiptoeing silently across the carpeted floor. Then he shuts off the water and stands up to his full height. Spying me in the mirror, he whirls around and we both stop moving. I'm star struck…

He's glistening…glowing. His face is sparkling with the water that clings to his pale skin and rosy cheeks. His hair is wet as well and messy in an incredibly sexy way. The water runs down his chin, soaking into his grey tee shirt. He smiles at me, running a hand through his hair so that it's smoothed back and I take a step away.

"Hey, Finn," he says merrily. Then he notices my almost frightened expression which I can barely feel because everything is numb. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" I whisper breathlessly. "Yes. Oh God, Kurt, you're perfect…"

Kurt's delicate skin flushes bright red and his eyes flutter a few times. I drop my backpack and take a few steps towards him. He remains still, staring up at me innocently as though he doesn't know exactly what he's doing to me and I have to show him otherwise my heart is gonna explode. I cradle his soaking wet face in my hands, daring the universe to try to stop me now.

**Kurt POV**

Finn is making me nervous, just staring at me like he's seen a ghost. I'm slightly reassured as he steps closer. It's been hours since our last hug and I miss his embrace. I miss that musky scent and comforting warmth. But instead of reaching for me like he usually does, he places both his hands on my cold cheeks, holding my face firmly in his grasp and I realize what's going on. I'm paralyzed as he leans closer, my lungs refusing to acknowledge that I'm not breathing.

Then his lips are on mine. This first kiss is so perfect, my heart soars and my soul screams, demanding more of this sweet aphrodisiac. But for the life of me, my arms refuse to move. So I bask in the moment of feeling Finn closer to me than ever before. His lips are so soft and firm, telling me exactly what he feels though no words are spoken. They press deeper and my lips part willingly for him. My arms suddenly wake up and wrap themselves around his neck, pulling his body closer to me. His own arms are around my waist and they hold us together, the heat of his broad chest warming me, his wonderful scent enveloping me, and his kiss singing…all to _me_.

We finally part and our lungs gasp for air. Apparently, he hadn't taken a breath either. But neither of us move any more than that. The only space between us is the breathing which is heavy and strained.

"Wow…" he whispers.

"No," I moan pettily. "Please no…no talking. Don't stop."

Finn obediently kisses me again, this time lifting my body into the air. Then I feel my bed against my back, barely registering how gravity has changed and his body is pressing me further into the mattress. When our lips have to part again for air, he kisses along my cheeks and jaws, down my neck, never ending the sweet waves of static that crash through my veins. His hands explore my small chest all over, skimming me like water. If this separation were meant for air, we failed because I can't breathe.

Then my Madonna ringtone sounds and we both come to a halt. I could cry; the thought of stopping is so devastating.

"It's time to leave," I murmur, running my thin fingers along his red lips and flushed cheeks. "I don't want to…"

He smiles at me, but I can see it in his eyes that he shares my pain. He kisses me again, light and sweet, before standing up and pulling me to my feet.

"We'll find time, I promise," he whispers against my ear.

"How am I ever supposed to focus on stupid Spanish class when I have this memory to distract me?" I laugh once, trying to mask my sorrow.

Finn drives me to school and the whole time we're in silence. Neither of us had to say anything to know that the other was thinking about it. We parked in the school lot as everyone was rushing to avoid tardiness. I was about to join in on that since we were going to be late in just a few minutes, but Finn pulled me back for one last kiss. We were late, but I had fresh memories to keep me company the rest of the day.

At one point, I found myself doting on the picture I had taped to my locker door of the whole Glee club, but I was only staring at one. My locker door suddenly slammed shut, revealing Mercedes who already had her eyes narrowed at me. I prepare myself to weather out her storm of questions I know she has. I know that if she wants an answer from me, she'll be very persistent. That's one thing she and Rachel have in common.

"Hello Mercedes," I say lightly, walking towards my next class.

"Kurt, hold up," she says, keeping step beside me. "What's been going on with you this week? You just seem really happy. What's up?"

"Is it really such an apocalypse that I'm in a good mood?" I ask, rolling my eyes. I'm proud of myself for keeping my voice smooth. "Besides, I used some new product on my face this morning. Does it make my face glow that much?"

"No, it's not that," she says suspiciously, frowning at me. "Nice product, though. Really, what is it? Did Mr. Schue give you a solo or something?"

"Still pending between me and Tina," I say exasperatedly. "Maybe I'm just excited for the rally today."

"Oh, I am so nervous!" she exclaims, eyes wide and shining. I knew that would be the perfect distraction. "Glee is gonna be so mad at us!"

"Just think, Mercedes," I tell her with a smile. "Stars!"

Finn suddenly rounds the corner of the hallway we happen to be walking down and his face lights up as he sees me. As he passes by, he reaches one hand out to lightly rest on my far shoulder. That arm suddenly heats up like fire and my eyes flutter shut for the sake of not rolling them back in my head. Finn's hand smokes across my chest as he continues walking, lightly brushing my throat as he does. I obediently follow the motion and turn to watch him as he walks away from me with a new spring in his step.

"Oh…my…" Mercedes whispers. I turn to her and see the astonishment on her face. Her hand is covering her gaping mouth.

"Oh please," I say, trying to turn the moment into a laugh. I begin to walk back towards where we had been heading in the first place. "You know I'm irresistible."

"When did this happen?" she demands, hurrying to remain on my heels.

"Very recently," I say. "I'm still not sure exactly what we are, so I'd appreciate it if you keep this on the down low until we do."

"Fine, fine," she says, waving a dismissive hand. "But you have to tell me _something_!"

"This morning was our first kiss," I sigh, smiling blissfully. "It was like vitamin D met ecstasy."

Mercedes squealed excitedly and clapped her hands. "Oh my gosh, I am _so_ happy for you!"

"I just hope that this puppy love stage never ends."

**Finn POV**

I honestly thought this part would be easier, waiting in anticipation until the next time I could be alone with Kurt so we could just be together again, especially with our new development. But at lunch, a lot of the Glee kids were practicing in the choir room which is where we usually hang out. Schue doesn't mind as long as the piano is in use during those times. But I had really been looking forward to being alone with Kurt. So I dully go about the last two classes, following the shortened schedule because the students are all herded into the gym for the rally. I look all around for Kurt as I sit with the other Glee kids, but I can't find him. I wait nervously, hoping my boy didn't get lost in the crowd.

Principal Figgins begins his usual speech of "respect your school because we don't have enough money to pay for repairs" and Kurt still isn't here. Then he introduces the Cheerio squad, but I'm not paying attention. My eyes are scanning the crowd. Then I hear the voice and my eyes swivel down to look at the squad.

Kurt and Mercedes…in Cheerios uniforms. Singing for them. Kurt looks like a rock star and a diva, belting that wonderfully high pitched voice. I can't help feeling a little…betrayed. And _damn _my boy can sing deeper than I've ever heard him sing. I'm fully devoted to Glee and the Cheerios are like our mortal enemies. But not only that, he's _singing _for them. And wow, he moves his hips like a belly dancer. All those times I sang just for him and he gives it up to a bunch of skinny cheerleaders who couldn't care less about him. His song ends and he's breathing so heavily that he looks like he did this morning before we were interrupted, squirming beneath my touch. Every time I think about him, I Can't Fight This Feeling is the song I hear. But it quickly fades in my head, blocked out by the cheerleaders' loud screaming and cheering.

I stand up and abandon the bleachers at the same time as Mr. Schue, disguised by everybody standing to applaud. He goes off one direction while I head down the hallway. I remain still as the Cheerio squad walks past, towards the locker rooms. Kurt and Mercedes trail them, both lost in conversation. Kurt stops suddenly and tells Mercedes to go ahead. Then he faces me.

"Well?" he asks eagerly, his face adorably nervous like he was five days ago.

"You were wonderful," I say quietly. He beams at me, then his smile fades as he realizes that I'm not reciprocating the happiness. "You didn't tell me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he says, confusion clouding his beautiful face. The one I've wanted to kiss all day. It hurts that I can resist so easily right now.

"Mission accomplished," I say, trying not to sound bitter. "We were all surprised."

"Finn…" he says, his confusion quickly turning to worry. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, not mad," I reassure him. "I just…I _really_ wish you would have told me."

I walk back towards the gym, trying to ignore him call my name. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this. Kurt's his own person, he's allowed to join the Cheerios if he wants to. But I can't fight that terrible feeling in my gut that feels like I've just watched him make out with somebody else. I must look like such a drama king to him, getting all jealous like that. I want to turn around and run after him, make a big romantic scene and just hope I can get over it, but school is coming to an end and I have a basketball game to get to.

AN: it's always sad to leave off this way, but hey, I got in my two cents in the beginning, so it pretty much evens out. More happiness to ensue, so share the love and review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt POV**

I didn't know Finn would be so upset with me. I had hoped that he would be surprised in a happy-good way, but he was only angry. But I guess it's good reason to be. Mr. Schuester looked just as betrayed as Finn when he confronted Mercedes and me right after the performance. Now I feel guilty and I really don't want premature worry lines on my face…

I stay afterschool for the basketball game along with most of the student body. But a lot of other kids leave and I almost wish I was one of them. Finn looks so distracted during the game and Coach Tanaka is giving him an earful for it. Our team wins in the end and Finn looks genuinely happy as they head towards the locker room. Tanaka has Finn stay behind to help put things away as punishment for messing up in the beginning and I wonder if that's my fault. He goes to the locker room afterwards while everybody is already heading home. I stop at the entrance to the room, hearing only his footsteps on the tile. I feel so nervous again, having no idea how to apologize. I take a deep breath and walk inside.

Finn is only half dressed, still buckling his belt as I walk in. He looks tired and kind of sad as he packs his things into his backpack. I sigh, watching him work, admiring all the muscles on his bare chest. I think I understand why he kissed me this morning. There's water clinging to his skin and that has got to be the sexiest picture I've ever seen. He finally notices me standing there and stops what he's doing.

"Kurt…" he says quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I wanted to apologize," I say, trying to keep my train of thought.

"For what?" he scoffs, continuing what he had been doing beforehand. "I don't know why I got so mad. It's not like I should really mind that you joined the team. I just feel kind of left out, you know?"

"I totally understand," I say quickly. "I'll earn your trust back, I promise. No more secrets or failed surprises, I promise."

"Can we…not?" he asks and I take a step back. Is he really giving up on me so soon? My heart feels like it's going to drop dead from devastation any second. But then my happiness is restored to full power. God, I'm even using his video game terms. "That just sounds like so much work and time and having to sort through so much all over nothing. Can you just be kissing me again?"

I drop all my things and run over to him. He meets me halfway, lifting me off the ground so that I have to lean down to reach his lips. It's just as magical as it was this morning. Hearts beating so quickly, bodies warming each other with such close contact, lips furiously trying to be impossibly closer. He pins me up against the lockers with his chest, forcing all the air to leave my lungs. We finally part for air and just remain still, enjoying the moment.

"Kurt?" Finn whispers against my ear. He leans back to look me in the eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I say, letting my head rest against the uncomfortably cold lockers. No more lies…it's too much for me to expect him to really be in love with me, and even though I've told myself over and over not to, I can't help being in love with him. He leaves me hanging, not telling me if my feelings are shared by kissing me again, making me forget that I was hoping for an answer.

**Finn POV**

Glee practice started right after the game. We'd been working on the song Like a Prayer all week and I really like this one, so I was excited when we performed it. Kurt actually admitted it to me once that he thought Rachel's intro was somehow depressing and orgasmic at the same time. I didn't press that discussion. Even though Mr. Schuester was our only audience as we performed, it was still incredible. But I was almost distracted right in the middle of the song and I had to hurry to keep up with the others. Hearing Kurt's high pitched voice singing like an angel of heaven touched me somewhere deep and I just wanted to hear it some more. I think I really am in love with him. I feel kinda bad for not telling him when we were in the locker room, but I really want to say it in a special way. Then again, kissing him makes me feel like an emperor or something, so that was the perfect moment to confess.

After practice, while everybody is packing up to leave, Puck suddenly appears at my side. I'm glad we're not holding grudges against each other anymore. I had missed my best friend.

"So you're gay now?" he asked critically. Maybe I should take that back.

"What?" I say, feigning confusion.

"Dude, you've been staring at Kurt for the last two hours," he pointed out, scoffing. "I hate being sick…I miss so much action. So are you like, full on homo or just teasing him?"

"Neither," I say. "It's not like I'll start hitting on you or anything. It's just Kurt."

"Alright," he shrugs. "I'll be with you on this, but if you pat my ass, I'm gonna have to dumpster you."

"Yeah, sure…" I say with a frown. Puck will never really get it. He's more of a hang out buddy than a share my feelings person like Kurt is.

We both stop at the door as Mr. Schue pushes by us, seeming to be in a hurry for something. I want to wait for Kurt, but Mercedes, Tina, and Britney have him trapped in a conversation. I look to Puck and he merely shrugs at me, smiling mischievously. I roll my eyes, totally able to guess what he's thinking. I walk over to the small group and everybody looks up at me. I suddenly feel very tall.

"Excuse me, ladies," I say politely. "But I'm going to have to take this one from you; he's mine."

Them and everyone else who is still in the choir room watches in astonishment as I hook my fingers through the belt loops of Kurt's jeans and lead him away. Puck only smirks at us as we all leave together.

"If you guys start making out in front of me, somebody's getting a swirly," he says. Kurt looks up at me questioningly. I shrug and hold onto his hand as we walk.

I don't take him home directly after practice. I bring him to my house and park in the driveway right next to Mom's car. I have to take a few deep, steadying breaths.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asks, concern in his voice.

"Not wrong," I tell him, trying to smile comfortingly. It comes out as more of a blush. "I just don't know how to phrase this…"

"Would you're mother oppose to…this?" he says and I can't help but notice that he lingers on "this."

"No, it's not that," I shrug. "She's actually really cool with anything I do. I just…don't know how to say it."

"I happen to know you have a wonderful way with words," he says, holding onto my hand. I smile, suddenly feeling much better, and get out of the car.

We both walk up to the house and go inside. Everything smells like food because Mom is cooking in the kitchen. I can hear her singing 70's rock songs along with the radio. She looks up and smiles tiredly as we walk in. "Hey, Finn, who's your friend?"

"Mom…this is uh…" Kurt squeezes my hand which was more of a comfort than such a small action should be. "This is Kurt. He's my boyfriend."

"Your…" Mom turns her full attention towards us, her eyes narrowed with confusion. She looks from me to Kurt then back again. I let out a breath of relief when she shrugs lightly and smiles again. She walks over to us and gives Kurt a hug. "Welcome, then! So you're the one he's been happy about all week, huh?"

"Mom, are you really okay with this?" I ask. I know my mom's always been the best, but this just makes her _epic_!

"It's new," she admits with a shrug. "But I honestly haven't seen you this happy for a really long time, so I'll adjust. But if thing keeps going, you two _will_ consider adoption because I _want_ my grandbabies!"

I look down at Kurt who is blushing up at me and biting his lip. All my worries are suddenly gone, leaving my one track train of thought free to dwell on that lip…Mom insists that Kurt stay for dinner and he's all too eager to accept. Then I drag him up the narrow stair case and into my room.

"She's very nice," Kurt says, sitting down on my bed in that delicate way that he does. I shut my door and turn to smile at him.

"I'm just glad that's over with," I say, feeling like a huge weight been lifted off my shoulders now that there's nobody left to explain to or hide from. Kurt grabs my hand and pulls me over to sit with him.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you…" he says quietly, his smile starting to fade.

"Forget it," I say dismissively. "You just caught me off guard with that one…so I guess we're even now. But really, how did Ms. Sylvester convince you and Mercedes to join the team?"

"She seduced us with the idea of how we'd become stars as the only singers on the Cheerios," he shrugs. "Plus, they've got all those connections with some pretty powerful people, so it works out nicely."

"Then you should keep at it," I say, proud of myself for being supportive. "Besides…that uniform frames all your muscles in just the right way…I think I could get used to it."

Kurt rolls his eyes, but he smiles in a thoughtful way. We both talk for a long time, because apparently we've each got a lot to say. But after a while, he excuses himself to the bathroom and I'm left alone, smiling up at my ceiling. He'd only been gone for a few seconds when I hear his Madonna ringtone sound from his bag which is on the floor by the bed. Smiling to myself, I reach down to retrieve it and answer the call. I totally butcher my impersonation of Kurt's sweet voice, but it doesn't seem to matter and I begin to wish I could really kill people with my mind powers. The person on the other end of the line is using a completely fake voice, spilling out a whole list of profanities and nasty things. I'm left holding the phone with a glare on my face, jaw clenched, as the person hangs up, laughing. To think, someone was planning on saying that to my Kurt…stealing that smile from his lips.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asks as he enters the room, closing the door behind him. I look up at him, seeing that small crooked smile he uses when he's not totally sure of what's going on. I stand up, quickly dropping the phone onto his bag, and easily pinned him against the door. He doesn't need to know about the call. There's no reason to let him feel badly about something when I know I can easily carry the burden on my own shoulders. Besides, the world's much nicer when he's smiling…

"Missed you," I murmur against his lips before kissing them.

"Words, caveman," he chuckles as I push him onto the bed, meeting him there in an instant. "All you have to do is say the word."

"Okay." I snuggle myself close to him, perfectly nestled in between his open thighs. "I love you."

"What?" he whispers almost disbelievingly, his large, blue eyes bulging.

"Kurt, I'm in love with you," I say truthfully. "You're everywhere and everything, so it's _got_ to be love. I've never felt anything like it before." I wait for a few seconds, smiling as Kurt's expression seems to melt and he looks so blissed out he might cry. "Say it, love; tell me."

"Finn…I love you so much…"

I kiss his gaping mouth and he responds so enthusiastically that we both whimper from the overload of sensation. My control begins to slip and I roll my hips against his, ripping a harsh cry from deep within Kurt's throat. He quickly slaps a hand to his mouth and I can't help but chuckle at how adorable he is. He and I both sit up and I pull him into a sitting position on my lap. I reach down and slowly begin to undo his fancy jacket, easily sliding it off his shoulders. He doesn't argue but only tugs at my tee shirt as I pull his over his head. Kurt presses his bare chest against mine, creating such an intense heat that I have to pull him closer. I hold onto his arms, feeling the muscles beneath my fingers flex as he fists my hair. I wouldn't have thought it last month, or even last week, but Kurt is actually very strong. The hand that had been clinging desperately to my neck slid down my chest and rested on my belt. As his nimble fingers began to undo it, Mom calls for dinner.

We both remain perfectly still, breathing heavily. Kurt released my hair and put a little distance between us. He smiles gently, handing me my shirt before pulling his own back on. I move to stand up, but he stops me with a smile on his face.

"Sweetie, you're _red_," he laughs.

"Look who's talking," I say, pressing a gentle finger to his swollen lips.

AN: Happy beginning, happy ending, which means karma demands the next chapter be sad, but I'll aim for a decent ending ;)


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, Finn's mom is pure_ goddess_, and not just because she's okay with me; she can _totally_ wear the stressed out single mom look. Then again, I've been adapting Finn's style of jeans and tee shirt, so my sense of fashion may be dwindling. Besides that, seeing her and Finn just talking together over dinner makes me feel like I may actually be looking in on a functional family, minus one dad. It's just adorable, yet disgusting, when Finn gets so excited about the conversation that he talks too fast and ends up nearly choking on his food. I can't remember ever smiling so much during mealtime. Dad's usually watching television while he eats and I do my homework at the same time just to make it "family time."

When I finally return home, Dad isn't even angry that I've been out so late, not even when I tell him with whom. If anything, he might have been encouraging me. But I do tend to read into things sometimes, so he could have just been asking all those questions about Finn because he's a fan. I'd like to think that he's taking his fatherly role in my life more seriously.

But there's Saturday Glee practice at noon and as I stare at the door, I can't bring myself to open it. I can't believe how things had turned so wrong in just a few hours. Much less can I believe that I don't want to go to Glee…the world is truly ending. For real this time. As I peek through the choir room window, I see Finn standing at the piano while he and Rachel go through scales. Puck is sitting in the corner, tuning his guitar, paying them no attention. I have to go. It's _Glee club_ for crying out loud; the one place where I don't feel judged.

As I walk into the room, the music falters because Rachel's lost her concentration. Finn looks up at me and grins, making me feel warm even though I know it won't last very long. Perfectly on cue, his smile fades away to something between horror and rage. I take a deep breath and walk forward, keeping my chin held high. I don't need my dignity to take a beating as well. I stop a few inches away from where Finn is standing, gripping the edge of the piano so tightly that his knuckles are white. I'm suddenly afraid he might break something and the dangerous expression on his face makes it plausible.

"Who?" is all he says in a low, feral growl.

"Finn, please don't—" I begin to say, but he suddenly slams his palm flat on the piano's surface.

"TELL ME…_who_," he nearly shouts, struggling to keep a lid on his temper.

"What's going on?" Rachel says, standing up from the bench and walking around the piano before stopping short. "Oh…"

Finn reaches out and gently brushes cold fingers over the corner of my forehead, hardly disturbing the purple bruise that I managed to cover with a side part in my hair. His finger trails down my face, tracing each bruise, the cut below my eye, and my bottom lip which is split off to one side. Then he notices the arm I have wrapped gingerly around my waist. I don't resist as he pulls my wrist away and lifts my shirt. His grip on my wrist tightens.

"Damn, dude!" Puck says impressively. He sets down his guitar and walks over. He nods and arches his eyebrows with interest. "Man, that's a work of freakin' _art_!"

"_Puck_!" Finn scolds, the threat prudent in his voice.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Puck says, holding up his hands innocently. "Look at how he got most of the bruises all in one little cluster! Whoever did this must have been big and _pissed_."

"Neither, actually," I say, brushing my hair away from my face. Finn releases my shirt and wrist, taking a few deep breaths. "It was those five homophobes you two used to dumpster me with. They ran into me on my morning jog and thought it might be fun to get a workout themselves."

Finn nods, his arms crossed, lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm gonna kill them."

"Finn, please wait!" I call after him as he storms out of the choir room. I'm left standing there in physical pain, feeling like I'm about to cry, and totally freaked out that something might happen to him. I know from experience how ruthless those jocks can be…

**Finn POV**

There's got to be steam flying out of my ears, or I'm at least bright red like in the cartoons. I can feel the blood boil beneath my skin. I've never felt such anger…such rage. It's like coffee or vitamins, driving me forward like nothing ever has before. And beneath it all is Kurt and the guilt knowing I wasn't there to protect him. If vengeance is a sin, I'm making the final payment on my ticket to hell.

"Where do you think they'll be?" Puck asks, appearing at my side. He's swinging his arms back and forth, stretching and flexing his muscles.

"Get back to practice," I mutter, leaving the school building. It's raining outside, but I really don't care.

"Dude, you're gonna need backup," he points out. "Five against one? They'd kill you. Besides, I need a good fight."

"I don't need your blood on my hands too," I say, walking faster since I have the advantage of longer legs.

"Man, I've got your back," Puck presses. "You're either going to shut your trap or fight me right here, 'cause I'm not leaving without one. And I think you'll want to save your strength."

"Fine, just stay out of my way."

We find the guys hanging out in the parking lot of a gas station, all crowded around a truck and whooping loudly, basking in the pouring rain. They look completely cliché in their jeans and letterman jackets, passing a football around the group. I can't believe I actually used to enjoy being a part of that. I used to be friends with these jerks, playing mailbox baseball and everything. No fond memories worth holding onto. I look all around, relieved to see that there are no police cars in sight. I don't need them to stop me too early. I see Puck grinning eagerly, his fingers itching with anticipation.

"Well, well, if it isn't the deep throat buddies!" one of the guys say as we approach. He's big, blond, and thick in the head. But he's strong, I know that much. "What brings you two ladies out of your closets?"

I don't even stop to flinch at the banter and approach him. He thinks he's being brave, not moving away, but his plan backfires when I sock him one right in the jaw. Everybody else stands up and walks forward as they realize what I'm intent on doing.

"Dude, what the hell?" the big guy asks, holding onto his jaw.

"What's with beating on Kurt, _dude_?" I shout at him. Puck manages to hold me back from starting the fight too soon.

"So we wanted to play kick the fag, what's it to you?" Big Guy retorts with a heavy scoff. "What, you his girlfriend or something?"

"Hell yes!" I shout, slamming my fist into him again.

Two of his buddies rush me, but Puck, belting his native war cries, charges at them, tackling them both at the same time. The three others gang up on me, getting in punches whenever they could. But there's too much fuel in my fire to pay attention to the pain. I just swing my arms and blindly manage to hit whoever happened to be in the way. At one point I found an opening and kicked Big Guy in the diaphragm so that he keeled over painfully. Directly afterwards, somebody punches me in the face so hard I feel blood gush out my nose.

"Dude, sorry!" Puck shouts above everybody else.

I roll my eyes and duck another punch, tackling the guy to the ground instead where I can punch him twice and he's knocked out. Somebody pulls me up by the collar of my shirt and I whirl around to see Puck, smiling like a maniac with blood covering his face. I look all around at the five bodies either unconscious on the ground or moaning painfully.

"Come on, man, let's get out of here!" he laughs, wiping his sleeve across his brow as the rain mixes with the blood on his face.

*

I sheepishly walk through the door and see Mom sitting on the couch, folding laundry while watching TV. I hurt and ache all over, but I manage a smile and a shrug as she looks up at me with horror. It helps that I feel better inside about defending Kurt, even though his bruises won't go away as fast as mine. His skin is much more tender. Mom stands up, her expression growing more dramatic by the second. I know how much she hates the thought of me getting in fights.

"You were supposed to be in Glee…" she says, digging her nails into one of my tee shirts.

"It kinda…just came up," I say. She slowly walks over to me and I gulp. Her temper tops mine by thousands.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she whispers harshly, seeming to be at a loss of a strong voice.

"They beat up Kurt," I say quickly which miraculously changes her attitude. "I wasn't really thinking, Mom, and I'm sorry, but…they _hurt_ him."

She stares at me for a long time and I'm not sure if she's going to cry or lecture me. But she just sighs heavily and hands me the shirt she had been holding onto. It's all wrinkled now.

"I've got to get to work," she says, surprisingly calm. "Just…get yourself cleaned up. Finish the laundry and no cell phone, do you understand me?"

"Yes!" I nod gratefully. She sighs again and walks away. Again, best mom _ever_. When she doesn't feel so terrible about me doing something bad, she always just takes my phone away. I never really use it anyway. I grin and begin to skip towards my room, then slow down as my ankle burns and a cut on my cheek hurts.

AN: I think I've come to the last chapter in this story. But I love the whole idea of Finn/Kurt that the next time I watch the show I may just start a sequel to this one… Remember the loveliness of reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Now there's a reason for being rated M, just to be warned…

**Kurt POV**

I can't stop staring at the phone in my hand. It feels like the whole world just took a deep breath, effectively slowing everything down. I have to sit down on my bed just to stop myself from being dizzy. The text was from Mercedes, but she had forwarded it from Puck. Finn did it…he actually beat up a group of jocks on account of _me._ I don't know if I should feel special or guilty since he and Puck apparently got pretty beat up themselves. But that excited little flutter in my heart refused to go away. It was like the tickle of eating cake icing that has too much sugar.

I stand up and walk over to my full length mirror. A week ago, I wouldn't recognize myself, and not just because of the injuries. Honestly, back then I wouldn't be caught dead in something so plain as a grey tee shirt and jeans, though they do frame my figure nicely. Everything about me screams Finn Hudson and I can't summon the energy to care. Then it hit me.

This is the epiphany I've been waiting for all week. This isn't a dream. Finn really loves me like I've loved him for _so_ long. Everything he's ever told me is true. He is _mine_. It's all so much, bombarding my brain like a tidal wave that I can't remember that I'm supposed to be breathing.

I run out of my room and out of the house, barely shouting an explanation to dad. It's pouring rain outside and I get soaked as I walk down the street. I would run, but my legs are too wobbly and the ground is wet so slipping would be unavoidable. Thankfully, Finn's house isn't too far from mine and I'm standing just across the street within a few minutes. I only see his car in the driveway, almost as though fate had preplanned this. Finn answers the door when I knock. He's almost in worse shape than me, but he's grinning like mad as though there's no pain.

"Kurt, I was just about to go see you," he says happily. Then he frowns, looking me up and down. "You're all wet. I thought you hated rainy season?"

"Why did you do it, Finn?" I ask, embarrassed that I sound totally petty. "Why?"

"They hurt you," he said, wearing a mask of confusion. "I had to."

"No, you didn't," I say, feeling like I'm going to burst into tears at any moment. Not that it would matter; it's raining too hard to make a difference. "Why did you?"

"Because I love you," he says, even more confused. "Kurt, don't you get it? I love you so much…I hate that you've got so much control over me like this, but I never want you to stop. Why can't you see it?"

"I do," I tell him, taking a step forward. I see in his expression that he finally understands.

**Finn POV**

Why does the one person I love more than anything have to be the one who can frustrate me this much? I know Kurt's been treating me like I'm a balloon that can float away any second and I _really_ want him to trust me not to leave. But when he shows up at my house, looking scared out of his mind, I can tell that something's happened. It's like he's traumatized or something. Then he steps forward, reaching for me. I step out into the rain where he is and pull him into my arms. He lures me by the neck until we're kissing and even then I can taste the change. He's in it for real now.

I hoist him in the air with my arms around him and he wraps his legs around my waist to stay airborne. I'm soaking up the rain and the water from his shirt, but he's warm enough that I don't care. I stumble backwards into the house where it's warm and dry. After kicking the door shut, I pin Kurt up against it because Big Guy hit me really hard on the back and I'm still sore. Somehow, we make it upstairs, smashing only a few picture frames along the way. Once in my room, I release him. I shut the door and turn around find Kurt standing before me, a perfectly peaceful expression on his face.

Everything suddenly slows down and we both just breathe in the moment. He holds still as I gently pull his soaked shirt over his head, carefully minding his many injuries. Once it's gone, he tilts his head, staring at me, as he backs up and lies down. His eyes flutter shut and he sighs contently. I look down at him, splayed before me like a gift waiting to be unwrapped. I smile to myself, reaching down to unbutton his jeans, sliding them and his undergarments off his body. His muscles contract slightly as my cold fingers brush against his flesh, but he only giggles. I toss his clothes aside and take a deep breath as I gaze down at him, fully exposed before me.

Kurt opens his eyes to watch as I peel my shirt off, wincing when I accidentally flex a sore muscle. As I reach for my belt, he quickly sits up to stop me. He smiles playfully and I gulp at seeing how close he is to…little Finn, who is already excited as it is. He slithers my belt through the loops and casts it aside, never breaking the lock our eyes have on each other. Then he looks away as he begins pulling down my pants, torturously kissing every inch of my skin he reveals. I gasp sharply and barely manage not to send myself over the edge too soon as he kisses my inner thighs tenderly, portraying love in each little touch. I so desperately want to show him how much I really, _truly_ love him. I think he gets the message.

**Kurt POV**

Finn tastes like black cherries. His lips, his skin, everything down to his smell is like black cherries, but not so much in a fruity sense as in the mouthwatering I-need-more-_now_ kind of way. That may just be because he smells like a fresh shower, but I don't give it enough thought. We're finally on the same page and it's the most incredible feeling in the world.

I run my hands along his chest, stopping at his hips so I can pull him down onto his knees where we're almost at the same height. He grasps my knees, spreading my legs apart and running his hands down my thighs, sending sparks shooting across my skin. He lowers himself down until his body is covering mine, combining our heat in the most wonderful way. Finn moves his hips slightly, rubbing against me, and we both groan deeply. He moves a little more, creating that intense friction.

"Please," I whisper, fisting a hand in his hair. I find it almost impossible to speak while my brain is short circuiting like this. "I need you…"

"I'm right here," he murmurs against my throat, pressing feather light kisses down my chest. I whine at the sudden loss of him as he sits up and leans back. "Are you sure about this? I mean, _really_ sure?"

"I love you, Finn, and I'm sure," I say forcefully, growing more impatient by the second. He's already too far away. "Would you please do me already?"

Finn grins at me and lifts me up until I'm sitting on his lap, just like we had been the night before. Except, this time, we have no intent on stopping. He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling my hips closer to him. I moan unintentionally at feeling him rub against me. He lightly traces my lips which I part willingly for him, allowing his fingers to enter. He watches with interest as I draw on them, gently using my teeth. I see his breath become shallow and strained before he rips his fingers away and replaces them with his lips, kissing me furiously. I feel one of his fingers trace my entrance, pressing inside, and I wriggle in Finn's arms form the surprise of it. I squirm even more when he adds another finger, and another, but his arm around my waist tightens and his lips only release me to speak.

"Still sure?" he asks, gasping for air.

"Oh God, yes!" I moan.

He doesn't wait another second and lifts me off his lap a few inches, positions himself beneath me, and gently lowers me onto him. I claw at his shoulders and cry out loudly from the sheer pain of it, but he just holds me close and remains still. I can't imagine the restraint it must take for him to not move. I see how tortured his expression it and all the veins on his neck stand out.

After a while, the pain goes away and all I feel is him _there_, inside me. I carefully roll my hips and he moans loudly, but not as loud as I do. Now that the pain is gone there is only what can be described as pure magic. I can tell that Finn feels the same way because he is unable to hold me up and falls backwards, leaving me on top, but I really don't mind. Every change in angle just adds to it all, making it so much more wonderful.

I lean down, unable to hold myself up, and press my lips to his chest since he's still so tall, even now. He slides his arms around me and rolls us over. With the new change, he's able to reach my lips and he kisses me with a fiery passion that is just swoonable. I wrap my legs around his waist, bringing him impossibly closer and deeper. Just when it seems as though the sensations couldn't possibly get more intense, he reaches between our bodies and touches me in ways that make me cry out even louder than before.

It's all so amazing, so wonderfully magical that I never want it to stop.

**Finn POV**

It's many hours later, dark out, the rain is pounding on the roof, and everything else is at peace. I smile as Kurt's sharpie marker dances across my chest, making my skin tingle. My eyes are closed, but I can feel his smile like I can smell his sweet shampoo. We haven't said anything, but neither of us seem to mind. Everything is just too perfect to break the silence.

I open my eyes and look down. All across my chest are doodles of hearts and arrows and lyrics to a few songs in neat cursive. He looks up at me and smiles innocently, biting his lip. I reach down to pet his hair. I'm sure he would tell me that he would die if he was ever seen with such a messy do, but I don't ever want him to change it. That would mean getting out of bed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asks quietly. His voice sounds a little sore.

"You're wonderful…amazing," I whisper. He blushes, his pale cheeks turning bright red.

"And…which time are we referring to?" he chuckles.

I roll my eyes and reach up to kiss him, slow and leisurely. He drops the marker so he can use that hand to grasp my face, holding me there. We part suddenly when my stomach rumbles loudly.

"Caveman need food," I say, widening my eyes until Kurt laughs for me.

"I guess we should store energy while we can," he shrugs with a light smile. "You never know when you might need it again."

He and I both sit up and look around my room. Clothes are strewn everywhere, still damp from the rain, so I lend Kurt some of mine. As I finish pulling on my jeans, I turn to ask Kurt if he could hand me a shirt. He's looking down at my clothes which look extremely baggy on him. He looks up at me and smiles sheepishly. We both head downstairs where I lay out the leftover food on the kitchen counter and we both start eating.

"When your mother gets home, remind me to thank her again," he says, mouth full of pasta. "This is even more fantastic the second time around!"

"That'll be any minute now, I guess," I sigh, looking towards the clock on the wall.

"But…I'm not done with you," he says. I look up at his lost puppy expression which is twisted in a very sexy way. I grab his hips and lift him onto the counter, stopping when he hisses painfully.

"I'm sorry!" I say quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No… not that," he says, slowly shifting his weight until he is comfortable. "I think it'll be like this for a few days. But then again, for _you…_"

"I'm sorry!" I say, feeling guilty that I've caused him yet more pain.

"Don't you dare," he scolds, jamming a finger in my direction. "You've been guilty long enough, now stop it! Besides, there are other things to worry about."

"Like what?" I ask, frowning with confusion.

"For one, Mr. Schuester is going to kill you," he shrugged. "I'm not going to be singing for weeks!"

"Oh, really?" I say, smiling teasingly at him. "How much you wanna bet I can _make_ you sing?"

He grinned, leaning forward to kiss me, gently sucking the flavor off of my lips. Everything heated up very quickly from there and I had Kurt singing for me within moments. But then the front door of the house slam shut and we quickly leap away from each other just as Mom walks into the kitchen. She looks from Kurt to me then arches her eyebrow as though to say that she knows, or at least suspects, what had just been going on. She rolls her eyes and turns back. We wait until we hear Mom's bedroom door close to breathe easily. I look down at Kurt and see him grinning up at me with that smile that can light up a dark alley.

The End

AN: It's been a real interesting week But this is the last chapter, so remember the loveliness of reviews!!


End file.
